


7 short stories

by AntaresofJuly



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>七个小故事</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 骑士安东尼奥与龙 the knight and the dragon

骑士和龙 

0  
在遥远的唐古拉山脉，住着一头非常邪恶、贪婪、恐怖的龙，传说它体型巨大，足有三个城堡叠起来那么高，浑身批着长满倒刺的坚硬黑鳞，整日喷吐能够融毁一切的硫磺火焰，它的吼声能让大地颤抖，眼神如同朔夏的闪电。 

来自海边的古拉格王国的骑士安东尼奥.佩索阿决定挑战这条恶龙，成为一名英勇的屠龙骑士，并为国家带来荣光。他日夜苦修，终于在经历二十个寒暑后，出发了。 

骑士来到唐古拉山脉，他大吼道：“卑鄙！贪婪！邪恶的巨龙，快出来受死吧！我古拉格的安东尼奥今天就要替天行道，砍下你那丑陋的头颅！”  
随着一声雷鸣般的咆哮，大地颤抖，巨龙从天而降，烟尘漫天。 

安东尼奥拼命挥舞着胳膊，试图驱散面前的尘土，当烟尘终于散去，他目瞪口呆地看着眼前的景象。 

老天！世界上竟存在着如此宏伟的生物！他必须把脖子仰到疼痛才能看到它的全貌。那巨龙的鳞片如午夜的星空般耀眼，如黑曜石的瀑布倾泻在他眼前！龙愤怒地昂起头冲天空喷出一股令阳光黯然失色的金色的烈焰，他敢保证国王头上的金冠和它一比简直像路边的石头！它的眼睛，哦它的眼睛！如此威严、敏锐、充满积聚的力量，闪着不容侵犯的黠慧的光芒！ 

在一阵震惊的狂喜导致的精神错乱中，骑士安东尼奥如同突然得了弗洛伦萨综合症的旅人般单膝跪地，激动地高喊道：“哦！美丽的龙！伟大的龙！原谅我刚才的无礼吧！坊间的传言都是绝不可信的，它们误导了我！我现在一点也不想挑战您！正相反，我要郑重地向您请求！请您嫁给我！我知道，以我们的形态的差异，我们将永远无法进行真正的结合，但那又有什么关系呢？我已经彻底被您的恢宏的美慑服了！我请求您的慈悲！请务必答应嫁给我，否则我短暂的余生将在痛苦和愁思中度过！" 

巨龙听到了他的话，气愤地左右跺脚，向四周喷着硫磺的火焰。

 

1.  
英勇的骑士安东尼奥.佩索阿就这样被巨龙踏死了。 

 

10.  
“一派胡言！”巨龙咆哮。“荒唐可笑！伟大的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世为什么要嫁给一个低等的人类？别以为我不知道，你们发明了这种愚蠢的仪式，而且只有母的才能嫁！” 

“伟大的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世，”安东尼奥大声说，“您的智慧简直堪匹您的美貌，即使众神也要为您歌唱赞诗！正如您所知，人类中嫁人的一般是女性，这不是别的原因，正是因为女性通常是更美丽珍贵的性别，而人类的传统中只有更美的那个才能嫁人。这正像唯有足够美丽贵重的物品才能称之为宝物。您收集了无数的财宝，然而其中哪有一样及得上您自身的美和高贵的万分之一！难道您不是这世界上最有资格嫁人的吗？” 

这通胡扯明显取悦了黑龙，它得意地扬起脖子，抖了抖翅膀。这么说起来，它的确是最有资格使用“嫁”这个字眼的。伟大的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世当然一直就知道自己美得无可匹敌，也一向认为一切美丽珍贵的财宝都应该被收集起来，否则就是暴殄天物，但它却从没想到过这点：它自己是这样高超，也必须被收集起来才对！ 

这就遇到了一些问题。首先，它不能自己收集自己，那不符合逻辑（伟大的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世是一条非常有逻辑的龙）。第二，它不能给别的龙收集，否则那条收藏了如此顶级财宝的龙马上就比尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世更富有了！它怎么能让别的龙比它自己富有？” 

伟大的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世低头看着眼前渺小的人类陷入了沉思，发现愿看越顺眼，至少这个人类拥有高超的审美。 

“好吧，”它勉为其难地说，“人类，我姑且同意嫁给你。基于暂时没有更好的选择。” 

骑士安东尼奥立刻开始欢呼，很快他因吸入过多的硫磺烟雾（SO2）昏过去了。

 

11  
骑士安东尼奥再也没醒来。 

100  
安东尼奥在头昏脑胀中醒来，他眨了眨眼睛，然后一个回忆突然闪进他的脑海。 

哦该死，我要娶一条龙了！ 

他猛地坐起来，险些跌进水里，这才发现自己刚才躺在一座小喷泉的边沿上。安东尼奥眨眨眼，发现他正身处临近山脉的小村庄里，正是他来时歇脚的那个村子。 

骑士有那么一刻几乎相信之前的一切只不过是源于过度紧张和强烈执念产生的噩梦，实际上都没发生过，他还在那村子里没走呢。  
就在他几乎就要庆幸地大笑出声时，猛然看到沿着街道走过来一个人。 

安东尼奥目瞪口呆地仰头看着他。 

那是一个十分有气势的男人。他个头很高，肩膀宽厚，披着一件缀满金银丝线的黑袍，面容俊美威严，神色沉稳倨傲，但是… 

"难道你竟认不出我了？果然人类不仅弱小，而且还十分愚蠢。"龙鄙夷地对着安东尼奥说。 

龙的人形，怎么说呢，和巨龙的形象十分呼应，比国王还像国王，简直就像国王中的国王，但还是一眼就能看出它是头龙（比如他黝黑的肤色、长长的尖耳朵和金色的瞳孔）。 

还是头男龙。 

骑士安东尼奥犹豫着是否该拔剑，但是他又看了看龙，他以前从来不知道原来龙真的可以变成人形，以为那只是古时候想像力丰富的小说家编造出来的。龙感受到他的视线，冲他转过头来，黑色的长发如同黑曜石的瀑布般在阳光下闪烁着神秘的光点。 

安东尼奥忍不住咽了口吐沫。 

"一个骑士总该遵守他的诺言。即使他再不情愿也一样。"他暗暗教训自己。 

于是他打起精神，站起来对那人说到"尊敬的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世，我怎么会认不出您呢？只是您的人形也是如此地光彩夺目，我一时震撼说不出话来而已。" 

龙听了得意地勾起了嘴角，这让它显得更加迷人了。 

"哼！若不是为了让你醒过来，伟大的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世怎会屈尊变成你们这种低等的形态以便带你来到这个丑陋的村子里 ，既然你醒了，就快点把事情办完。" 

骑士安东尼硬着头皮把龙带到村子的教堂里，一路上龙掩饰不住好奇地观察周围的建筑，好在此时教堂里没有人，安东尼奥对着圣像胡乱发了一通誓言，并且亲吻了龙的左手，然后告诉龙，这就算结婚了。 

"就这样？结婚的时候不是有个仪式的吗？别想糊弄一条龙！" 

"不，不！您误会了！结婚的重点在于在圣像面前许下誓言，而不是那个仪式。当然，在下是十分期待一场盛大的婚礼的，更何况对一个渺小的人类来说，竟然能和您这样美丽高贵的龙结婚是多么值得炫耀的事！但是考虑到您对人类的厌恶，我又怎么敢把自己的意志强加在您的意志之上呢？"  
尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世赞许地点了点头，似乎接受了这个说法"你做的不错，人类。既然你这么懂礼貌，我就勉强同意与你同行一段日子吧，反正你的寿命如此短小，伟大的龙族并不在乎这点时间。" 

骑士一听这话，顿时觉得一个头两个大，但他刚要打主意让这条危险而美丽的龙离开，立刻感到内心一阵失望，从而错过了最佳的时机。 

就这样，无奈的骑士不得不带着恶龙回到了古拉格王国。

 

101  
伟大的骑士安东尼奥从龙背上掉下来摔死了。 

 

110  
骑士安东尼奥趴在龙的背上，很快就接近了大陆的边缘。这是最后的时机了，他却一直想不出来什么办法打发掉这条龙。 

"这是为什么呢？"他疑惑地想，不禁开始质疑自己的聪明才智。"哦，一定是这样！如果我空手回去了，所有人都会认为我是个可耻的逃跑者，不仅没能打败龙，甚至连一点伤都没受！"想到这里，他灵机一动，有了个大胆的主意。 

他清了清喉咙，"尊敬的尼法索拉洪多西丝土尔德四世，既然我们已经结婚了，请允许我称您为'吾友'吧，这是人类中关系密切的者之间的传统。您的名字虽然悦耳，但对一个人类来说毕竟有些太拗口了，何况我们都结婚了，叫正式的称呼显得有些生疏。" 

龙不高兴地哼了一声"人类，那已经是简化后的名字了，我的真名你根本叫不出来！不过考虑到你的无能，我便同意你使用'吾友'这个称呼。" 

“吾友，感谢您的慷慨。现在我心里有一件忧虑，随着我们愈发接近古拉格，这忧虑就愈发强烈。” 

“那是什么呢？”龙好奇地问。 

“是这样的，我担心我回到家乡后，别人得知我竟娶了您，必会嫉妒得发狂。伟大的龙自然从不会害怕炫耀自己的宝藏，但我终究只是一个弱小的人类，即将面临的种种阴谋迫害使我无法不感到焦虑。我从不害怕战斗！可人的数量是无穷的，人的野心也是无穷的，我终究只是一个人而已，怎么敌得过千军万马？其实我个人的性命算得了什么呢？然而一想到我死之后您就会被从我身边夺走，我的心中就充满悲愤与不甘，请原谅我的懦弱和多愁善感吧，失去您的恐惧令我不堪忍受！” 

巨龙得意却假装不耐烦地喷了口气，“你可真是个可怜又麻烦的生物，这和我对人类的认知很符合。其实你有什么可担心？难道我不会保护你吗！” 

骑士听到这话，心里不禁淌过一阵暖流，但他还是继续开口道“这真令我受宠若惊！我从不敢期待您在乎我的小命！有了您的保护我自然不必忧虑，可这又有了一个新的问题，大量的人类会因为他们的愚蠢的挑战而丧命，作为他们的同类我实在有些不忍。” 

“愚蠢！但也许这就是你们人类的特性之一，善良忠诚还是什么？我们巨龙可不稀罕这个，谁敢践踏我们的巢穴、抢夺我们的财宝，就叫它死无葬身之地，管它是同族还是异类！”巨龙嘲笑道。“说吧，你想怎么办？” 

骑士安东尼奥擦了一把汗，“我有个十分简单的方法，就是不让他们知道我娶了您，这件事只有我们两个知道。我打赌，他们是绝对猜不到您这样高贵美丽的龙竟然嫁给了我。这样既不会有人来打坏主意，也能避免大量伤亡。” 

巨龙想了想，这的确不失为一种办法，龙族也经常为了避免麻烦把宝藏藏起来。于是它点了点头，“这倒还算合理，就这么办吧。”

就这样，他们来到了古拉格。巨龙降落在城外的时候引起了一阵恐慌。很快骑士身边跟着化成人形的龙，大摇大摆地走进城门。 

一路上大姑娘小媳妇掉果子扔茶杯，连蛋糕师傅都忘了筛面粉。作为一个丢掉了战马和扈从只能步行的贵族，骑士尽量镇定地面对这一切，并且以最快速度来到王宫面见了国王。 

他大言不惭地对国王说自己驯服了恶龙，国王将信将疑，于是骑士把龙带进宫殿，一路上称他为“吾友”，并向大家介绍说这是我的龙，果然那龙都没反对。 

国王大悦，赏赐骑士金银及封地，封他为斯坦德顿侯爵，骑士春风得意，一跃成了国民英雄，与许多崇拜他的伯爵小姐、公爵夫人发展了密切的友谊。 

结局： 

111  
很快，事情败露，愤怒的巨龙捣毁了古拉格的王都，一切陷入灾难，国王王后和骗子侯爵安东尼奥通通于火海中丧生。 

1000  
从此以后，骑士和龙幸福地(?)生活在一起。 

后记  
总结：踩死，熏死，摔死，烧死 

龙的确可以很漂亮，有种气势磅礴的美，其实我也很喜欢，但是只有脑子不太正常的人类才会主动去招惹吧。


	2. 女孩和活尸 the girl and the zombie

她刚转到目前这所学校的时候的时候就听说了那个传闻。 

据说一个变态在那栋房子里杀死了自己的妻子和孩子，红杏出墙那一套，然后自杀了。妻儿的尸体分别在浴缸和育儿室被发现，然而杀死他们的屋主的尸体却一直没找到。 

“从那以后，那栋房子就有问题了，大家都说约翰顿先生还在那里，没人敢买它，直到最近搬来了一户傻乎乎的异乡人。”她的新朋友神秘兮兮地对她咬耳朵。 

她一点也没害怕这故事，即便说的就是她的新家。 

毕竟，每个城市都有那么几个不靠谱的鬼屋传闻，只不过这次恰巧被她撞上了而已。别提还有这么明显的逻辑错误。 

如果没找到屋主的尸体，怎么能肯定他自杀了？ 

这个令人遗憾的故事的编造者明显还欠些火候。 

 

超过百年的老房子沐浴在夕阳的斜晖里，内部却是一片昏暗，只有二楼的一扇窗户里透出些橙黄色的灯光。 

她坐在二楼靠近楼梯口的书房里，正在台灯下奋笔疾书。几本不同科目的参考书摆在桌上。 

不一会儿窗外的天色彻底暗了下来，不过这似乎与她无关，女孩的眼睛仍然盯在纸上。 

吱吱，喳喳… 

她皱了皱眉头，毫不理会。 

喀喀，喀喀喀… 

呲——— 

咔嚓咔嚓… 

许多年头久的房子都有这些毛病。由于大量的木质结构，不管在哪个角落里发出的声音都会被放大，并回荡在整栋房子里。各种细小的声音，啃噬、拖拽、和不知名的什么，这些声音从她住进来那天就有，一到晚上就断断续续地，最近变得越来越频繁了。八成是老鼠吧，她一闪而过地想。她合上本子打开另一本书，全部充耳不闻。那些噪音继续着，不知过了多久，突然停下来，直到楼下什么地方突然传来“砰”地一声响。 

她一下直起身子，这声音太大，太清晰，老鼠能弄出这么大的声响吗？ 

难道进贼了？她紧张地站起来，考虑了一下是否应该锁上书房的门，但最后她决定下楼去看看。 

也许只是风把窗户刮掉了呢，这种破房子谁也说不准。 

她从门后提起一根沉甸甸的球棒，慢慢走下楼梯。

木质的楼梯走在上面有时会吱吱响，让人担心稍微使点劲就会塌下去。她小心翼翼地挑选着结实的地方走，很快就下到了一楼。 

她向开关处伸出手，犹豫了一下，又收了回来。 

如果真的进了小偷，她唯一的优势就是比对方更熟悉这房子，打开灯的话，不仅这个优势没有了，而且还会暴露自己。 

刚才的声响似乎是从左边传来的，她轻手轻脚地沿着墙边走到拐角处，向通往后门的走廊看过去。 

书房的灯光从楼梯口投射下来，却照不到走廊深处，在那片阴影中，通往地下室的活板门敞开着，像一张张开的嘴，其内部比黑更黑。 

她惊讶地僵住，她尝试过许多次，不知为什么那板门怎么也撬不开，就好像从另外一边锁上了一样，难道有什么人从地下室内部把它打开了吗？ 

她盯着地下室的入口，突然觉得它看着有些不舒服，于是她转过身，想要回到楼上。 

就在这时，厨房里传来一声清晰的声响，好像什么东西摔在地板上。 

她颤抖了一下，握紧了手中的球棒。

一楼整个黑漆漆的，只有楼梯口透出来的一点微光，莫名打开的地下室板门，厨房里怪异的声响，这一切就像经典恐怖片中的场景，往往下一步就是愚蠢的主角主动凑过去自寻死路了。过去每当看到电影里这样的桥段时，她总是嗤之以鼻，任何有点常识的人都知道这时要离危险越远越好不是吗，为什么要过去呢？ 

而现在，她终于明白了为什么。 

她的心脏咚咚地跳着，内心紧张恐惧的同时，又冒出一股强烈的探究欲，极度想知道厨房里到底发生了什么。而恐惧反而更刺激了这股探知欲，让它占据了她的每一根脑神经。也许这是深深刻印在人的本性中的，对未知既恐惧又被其不可抑制地吸引。 

即使她再不情愿，那股危险的好奇终究超越了她的理智，女孩颤抖着举起手中的棒球棒，深吸了一口气，向着黑漆漆的客厅的方向挪了一步。 

必须得看看怎么回事，不然我会疯的，她想。 

一步， 

两步， 

她在慢慢接近厨房。

客厅里安静地能听见心跳，女孩慢慢绕过橱柜，瞬间感到一股麻冷从后脑窜过。 

靠近门口的位置，外面的灯光从厨房窗户里透进来，被微弱地照亮了的一块地板上趴着一个东西。 

她僵在原地，过了那么零点几秒才反应过来自己看到了什么，那东西像一个人，但又不像人，它的脑袋软哒哒地趴在地面上。她感到脊背一阵阵发冷，手一软，球棒掉到地上发出“咚”地一声响，然后滚到一边去了。 

然后那玩意抬起了头。 

那么一个无法形容的，不能被称为脑袋的玩意，老化橡胶般惨白变形的脸上深红色的眼眶，似乎整个脑袋被挖掉了半边之后某只眼球找到了新的安身之处…活像一具扭曲变形，并被注入了过多防腐剂的尸体。 

眼前的画面太过于不符合常识，激起一种混乱意识的恐惧，这恐惧强烈到令人晕眩。女孩脑子里警钟大作，耳朵里尖锐地轰鸣。 

逃跑！逃跑！她在脑海里尖叫。 

然而极度恐惧之下，人的身体会出现短暂的僵直反应，女孩此时想要后退，却惊恐地发现大脑根本指挥不了身体！ 

不！她绝望地尖叫，却只是张开嘴发不了声。她瞪大眼睛，浑身颤抖着，死死盯着那会动的怪尸。 

那东西似乎发现了她，把“脑袋”一点一点转向了她。 

她使劲后撤，然而腿锁住了，上身猛然向后的结果使她仰面跌倒在地。 

那活尸开始向她爬来，速度不快，每一次拖拽都在地板上发出刮擦的刺耳声响。 

过度的恐惧产生了呕意，女孩一边干呕，一边手脚瘫软地坐在地上疯狂想要后退，这时她已经恢复了一些自控，但仍然站不起来，只能如同瘫子一般徒劳地向后挪。 

那东西离她越来越近，它仅剩的眼球已经发黄变形，黑色和白色的脓水从裂缝中漏出来，身上已经发黑的腐肉里夹杂着新鲜的黄色脂肪块。它张开粘连的口腔，那里面不断发出“嗬嗬”的气声。 

“滚…滚开…”女孩沙哑地哭叫，使劲后退，然后感到后背触到了墙壁。 

无路可退了，她圆瞪着双目，恐惧已经达到极点，绝望也达到了极点，这段时间像是一秒，又像是几十分钟，突然间，她注意到余光里的一样东西。 

是那根球棒。 

感到脚腕上突然被抓住，她发疯似的一把拎起那球棒，举高全力向那抓住她脚踝的东西砸去。 

那一瞬间她的头脑是空白的，大约过了几秒种她才反应过来。她眨眨眼看着被砸断的半截手臂，这才注意到自己已经浑身冷汗。 

她缓缓站了起来，把脚腕上的腐烂的断手甩掉。 

那活尸还在地上蠕动着，试图用继续另一只手抓她。奇怪的是，也许是过了恐惧的顶点，也许是那一球棒打破了什么，她此刻竟一点也不害怕了。 

当恐惧的潮峰褪去后，仅剩下一种被冒犯的愤怒。 

不断攀升到疯狂的暴怒。 

她举起球棒，对准活尸的脑袋，狠狠砸了下去。 

再次举起，这次是脊椎，砸下。 

举，砸。 

举，砸。 

举，砸。 

… 

不知过了多久，女孩终于从短暂的疯狂中停了下来。 

她剧烈地喘息着，抬起脏污的衣角擦了擦额头，好像跑了三千米一样浑身汗水淋漓。 

“为什么呢？”她低声说，“你是觉得我看起来好欺负才出来吓我的吗？” 

自然没有人回答。 

“有多久没这样过了？”她继续喃喃自语。 

她看着满地的腐肉、骨渣和脑浆，简直像是一滩劣质肉酱，悲惨又可笑地覆盖在地板上。正在她考虑该怎么收拾这一滩麻烦的东西时，她惊奇地发现，那些肉酱般的残骸开始慢慢黏合在一起。 

碎肉和碎骨重新组合成小块的肌腱、骨骼，小块的肌腱、骨骼又组合成大块的肌腱、骨骼… 

“这玩意原来弄不死吗？”她有些生气地想。 

然后她突然意识到，对于这个不受任何法律保护的玩意儿，她可以做任何事。 

任何事。 

不用压抑，不用控制，反正谁会在乎呢？ 

女孩露出了一个笑容，她有了个主意。 

她低头等待着，约二十分钟后，活尸再次出现在她眼前。女孩弯下腰，双手攥住两条粘着碎肉的腿骨，倒退着向走廊拖去。 

她的背后的阴影中，活板门大敞着，像一口张开的嘴，其内部比黑更黑。 

第一部分•完 

后记：大概和大家想的有点不一样，不过一开就是计划好的，所以只能这样啦，啦啦啦。   
对于CP问题，其实在我不和谐的脑袋里还有第二部分，但是那个有点黑暗而且很多人看了可能不会舒服，所以先这样～（其实主要是写出来的话会被要求发边缘吧，女孩撩起裙子露出了…之类的，反正你们放心“女孩”和活尸从此“幸福”地生活在一起了）


	3. 盟主和教主 The hero and the villain

关武林盟主和魔教教主怎么掉进山洞里的有许多种说法，这里就不赘述了。总之，事实是，本来各自带领一大群武林精mang英liu站在某座山头上摆着正气凛然/邪魅狂狷的pose，准备放开手脚一决雌雄（？）的盟主和教主，竟然同时被第三方暗算，中剧毒后双双跌进深不见底的岩洞里，并且因为一时不能使用武功而被困在了洞底。 

当然，根据传统，他们中的毒还有一点春药的功效，这个不用说想必大家也知道。 

中了毒自然要先解毒，架也先不打了。盟主和教主不愧是做大事的人物，从这么高的地方摔下来竟似乎完全不受影响，二话不说立刻坐起来各自运内功逼毒。他二人一边逼毒一边保持着互相提防的姿态，眼睛一刻也不离开对手，就这么互瞪了小半个时辰，趁这时间，我们赶快简单介绍一下这两位高高手。 

大家请看，盘腿坐在左边的是江春照江大侠，人称江北剑，武功高强义薄云天，是此次讨魔大计的总指挥。而那被讨的魔自然就是指气焰滔天的天一教，其教主正是据说可止小儿夜啼、江湖绰号追魂摄魄手的慕容睿，目前正坐在右边。但这都不重要，我们就简称他俩为盟主和教主。

盟主和教主盘腿互瞪了半天，终于双双吐出一口血，捂着胸口对骂起来。 

教主：江大侠好手段，讨魔讨到山洞里。呵呵，本座佩服！ 

盟主：彼此彼此，慕容教主何必谦虚，决战地点还不是你天一教挑的。 

教主：（冷笑）江盟主莫非是在映射我天一教内有叛徒？哼！ 

盟主：教主还有力气吵架，莫非毒已经解了？不如想想如何脱身为妙。 

教主来气：好你一个道貌岸然的江“大侠”，当时若不是你把本座推出去挡毒箭，本座哪会比你还多中了两箭？ 

盟主：教主此言差矣，你我对掌中途，真气相抵，谁知箭雨骤来，江某只得用尽全力先断开掌力对峙，好应付那毒箭。至于使得教主多挨了几箭，实在不是有意为之。 

教主刚要再说话，突然一阵猛咳，又吐出了一口黑血。他心中暗想：不好，这毒好生厉害，以我的功力竟然无法逼出，再这样拖下去后果不堪设想！

魔教之所以被称为魔教，自然是因为它有许多邪门歪道的功法，比如说教主自小就习得这样一种邪门的内力运转之法，可以通过交`合将自身所中之毒随阳精转嫁到他人身上。此刻教主眼珠一转，想起了这门邪恶的内功。 

教主一不做，二不休，只等待时机，趁大侠不备，便按倒歼之。大侠本来中毒已深，体力匮乏，竟然被这爆起的魔头得逞。教主把毒过给了大侠，一身轻松，颓然倒地。 

大侠愣在一旁，过了几秒才反应过来发生了什么。他皱眉思索，回忆起刚才教主体内奇怪的内功运转法门，立刻想明白了是怎么回事。于是江大侠压制住体内翻倍的毒素，登时按住教主，低声道：“教主，来而不往非礼也，江某得罪了！”便也照猫画虎，又将那毒过了回去。 

此时两人衣衫不整，面面相觑，突然同时意识到一件事：原来通过交`合过毒，过到另一人体内后只有原来的八成，如此往复互攻几回，毒不就解了！ 

两人互瞪着愣怔了一会儿，果然不愧俱是干大事的人，二话不说行动起来，不一会儿山洞里就充满了各种奇声怪响… 一时教主攻大侠，一时大侠又歼教主，来来往往往往来来，好个干柴`烈火沸反盈天，若是周朝人见了必要竖起大拇指… 

当知此毒若剩下不到原先一成时，以二人的功力便可自行运功逼出。且问读者，江大侠与慕容教主至少需要互攻几回才能成功解毒？

TBC


End file.
